1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the telephone art, and particularly to toll telephone systems and methods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art telephone systems utilize a telephone instrument which receives battery and loop current inputs from a central office. A conventional coin telephone is typically provided with an escrow relay that holds the coins in escrow until completion of the telephone call. After the telephone resumes the on-hook condition, the central office battery voltage is manipulated to operate the escrow relay and collect the escrowed coins into the coin box of the telephone.